1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to work platforms or surfaces adapted for use with drawers and, in particular, to platforms which are supported on the drawer for movement therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, a pull-out work platform has been made available from Snap-on Incorporated under Model No. 3800K0800 (herein the "3800K platform") which is slidable supported on the drawer for movement between a forward position covering the entire drawer and a rearward position uncovering substantially the entire drawer when the drawer is open to permit access thereto. The 3800K platform shown by the reference numeral 10 in prior art FIGS. 1-4, includes depending side flanges 11 which ride along respective top channels of the offset runners of frictional type drawer slide assemblies 20 (see FIG. 4) and a rear flange 14. The 3800K platform 10 is the subject of a pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/140,846 filed by Kadlecek et al. on Oct. 25, 1993, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,553,311. The flanges 11 on the 3800K platform 10 have a length substantially the same as the front-to-back depth of the drawer, extending from a rear edge 12 of the platform to a narrow channel-shaped tray 13 disposed along a front edge of the platform. The flanges 11 are both functional and necessary to maintain the platform aligned with the drawer as it is slid forward and rearward. Additionally, the channelled construction of the tray 13 facilitates grasping by the user's finger, as well as prevents the platform from being pushed rearwardly beyond the rear wall 45 of the drawer.
The platform 10 shown in FIGS. 1-4 is intended for use with a tool cabinet assembly 30 of the type generally shown in FIG. 5. The cabinet assembly 30 includes a roll cabinet module 31 having a housing 32 including upstanding side walls 33 and 34 and an intermediate wall 35 disposed between and substantially parallel to the side walls 33 and 34. The bottom edges of the walls 33-35 are interconnected by a bottom wall 36, from which depend four casters 37. The housing 32 is closed at the upper end thereof by a top wall 38. A rear wall (not shown) may also be provided in a known manner. The cabinet module 31 has a plurality of drawers 40 of various sizes, some of which are mounted between the side wall 33 and the intermediate wall 35 and some of which are mounted between the side wall 34 and the intermediate wall 35, all in a known manner. The platform 10 is coupled to a drawer 40 which, in turn, is connected to the cabinet assembly 30 by way of the frictional type drawer assembly 20 shown in FIG. 4.
While the construction of the 3800K platform 10 is generally quite simple, there remain a number of inherent functional and manufacturing disadvantages resulting from the construction of both the fanged and channelled features of the 3800K platform. First, because the flanges 11 run the whole length of the platform, on either side thereof, a significant amount of platform material is used other than as working surface. Secondly, because the gripping surface of the tray 13 rests below the surface of the work platform, the front of the platform of necessity comes with that much less of a working surface.